


Breaking the Cycle

by Feyrie_dust



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon has bit the dust, Dash of crack, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flashbacks, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Reincarnation, Self-Insert, ripples become waves, sprinkle of romance, undecided pairings, will tag as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyrie_dust/pseuds/Feyrie_dust
Summary: Ali doesn't remember dying the first time, but she can remember every time since. Every death takes its toll, every death around her takes even more. No mater what she does she can't seem to stop dying. Then there's also the voices in her head that won't shut up.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Breaking the Cycle

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm Feyrie! This is the first fic I've written that I've actually had the courage to post. I've always written what I love and what I love is a good Naruto self-Insert! I know it's been done to death, but this has been in my head since October. I have quite a bit of the main plot planned out, but haven't decided on what the final pairing will be yet. I Apologize in advanced for any spelling or grammar errors, there are sure to be a few.
> 
> Ali's dust bunnies, aka the voices in her head
> 
> Anything in# # is Chiyoha
> 
> Anything in (( )) is Kenji

Ali stood in a void. She had been wandering this place, unsure of how she got here or how long she’d been here. No sound except her bare feet hitting the floor, which was strange because she couldn’t even see a floor, just a dark nothingness. It looked the same as the space above and before her, she could only assume it was a floor due to the fact that she wasn’t falling through it. Staring at her feet, she noticed for the first time that she was looking at her toes, where were her shoes? Or the rest of her clothes for that matter? She didn’t remember taking them off, but strangely she wasn’t cold. 

Was she dead? Was this some sort of purgatory? Ali didn’t feel dead. Holding a hand up to her mouth she could feel the exhale. Dead people didn’t breathe, ergo she wasn’t dead, but what was she. 

“Hello? Can anyone hear me?”  
“I’m not sure what’s going on, but I’d like to go home please!” “Preferably with my clothes on!” she added.

There was no response, not even an echo.  
Her fingers twisted in her hair as she continued forward. What had she been doing before this? Did she unknowingly walk through a wardrobe or forget a deal she made with a demon for her soul? What would she want so bad she would bargain her soul? 

Crossing her arms over her chest, she couldn’t see anyone but she had the suspicion someone or something was watching her miserable trek through the darkness. Some invisible Entity was probably laughing at her as she wandered in circles. 

After what seemed like hours but could have been days, Ali spotted bright lights up ahead. Getting closer, she could see the hundreds possibly thousands of lights hovering around...doors? Dozens of doors, detached from any wall. Each unique in color and design, yet uniform in size and shape. What she assumed were fireflies weren’t bugs at all but glowing orbs the size of a quarter. Doors could mean a way out, but if this was a dream she could end up naked in her high school science class. It had to be a dream, she chose to believe this was all an overly detailed dream. Her subconscious had probably concocted it from too much caffeine and not enough sleep, finals are the bane of the college students existence.

One door seemed to be made of colored glass, one was steel with no ornamentation, another had succulents growing out of the wood. There was one of ice and the one to it’s left seemed to burn. Resistance was futile and she started humming. 

She approached the door closest to her, it had a few lights hovering around it. It stood maybe 10ft tall, with no handle handle she could see. Was it a push door? Constructed of what looked like a dark stained wood. The interesting part was the detailed carvings depicting a river cutting through a mountain, a stylized sun, and a herd of deer at the river's edge in the foreground. Some had their heads bent, others had their heads turned as if looking for danger. She reached out, her finger tracing over the figure of a doe, she froze when the wood rippled under her touch, and watched as the doe turned its head and looked at her.

Ali retracted her hand, definitely a fever dream, maybe she had the flu. Curious what was on the other side of the door she walked around it, to see only the same carving as the front. She was getting major monsters inc. vibes. Ah ha! That’s what this is, she fell asleep watching monsters inc. 

Had her brain constructed a place she could visit by going through the doors? There was one way to find out. She walked back around to the front of the door. Since there was no handle she shoved, when it didn’t budge she pushed harder. Maybe the other side was the front? 

Walking around to the other side, she pushed, still nothing. Looking around she noticed that a door to her left not only had a handle but also a thin ray of light peeking out from under the door. This one had vines with small thorns growing on its surface. The handle the only metal on the otherwise organic door. In the moment, when her finger touched the handle, she again questioned where she was and what was going on. When her hand fully grasped the handle she felt warmth, the door opened easily, and she walked into the light.

~~~~~~~

Ryoka sat in the back of the classroom, head on the desk. The door slid open and Iruka-sensei walked to the front of the class. The speech he gave about their new lives as ninja and the importance of teams was uninspiring to say the least. It was probably the same dry speech every genin since the first had to listen to. She turned her head to the wall, at least Kyo-sensei made things interesting.

Iruka-sensei started listing the team assignments. Knowing her scores she would probably land on a nice B-Team and a kindly sensei to match. Knowing her luck she would get assigned to someone she couldn’t stand. Had this been the right decision, the right path to take? Should she have apprenticed under her father, would being a civilian carpenter be better? Safer? Yes. Defenseless? Also yes.

She dug her fingers into her arm, nails biting into her bare skin. It was too late for second guessing. The way of the ninja was what she chose and she would see it as far as she could. 

“Kami I hope she isn’t on my team, she’s so creepy!” “I don’t know who would be worse, her or Naruto” the two genin girls in front of her whispered not so quietly. 

(( They are just a couple of brats, don’t let them get in your head.))

Like you are?

(( Hah! It’s already pretty crowded up her frail. We could always kill them. ))

Shut up! I’m not killing my classmates and I don’t care what they say. Sticks and stones.

# Words might not break you, but they can still hurt. #

Ryoka shuddered, this was a mistake, she was going to die on her first mission outside the village. Or die during the Chunin exam. Something would happen. Something always happened.

(( Yo frail, teach just said your name ))

Ryoka shot up blinking. 

Iruka glared at her, “ Glad to see you are still with us Ryoka-san, do you need me to repeat your team?” 

Ryoka blushed and nodded. 

“Team 7- Uzamaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Sugimoto Ryoka” 

Ryoka’s eyes went wide, Shit

This is not how it’s supposed to happen. She couldn’t be on team Demi gods. Did Iruka just say something about having to balance out the teams by putting the worst and best student together? 

Shit. Shit. Shit. 

Sakura was supposed to do this, not her. 

Sakura...

Ryoka put her head back on the desk, and closed burning eyes. Someone had to take her place on team seven, was it a cruel twist of fate that it’s the person ultimately responsible for her death?

# Sweetheart, you know that wasn’t your fault. Haruno-san’s death, all their deaths, are not on your head. People would have died that night no matter what you did. #

My existence here has changed things, you can’t argue that. It’s a fact. 

She could think of ten major canon divergences right off the top of her head. Some she tried not to think about, others she tried to figure out how she could have affected in the first place. The Mt. Rushmore rip off wasn’t a thing here, no giant Hokage faces to be seen. Was the manga just a blurry glimpse of this world? Some details lost? Or were things added to make it more interesting? 

The village was definitely less colorful than the manga. More 1930’s Tokyo aesthetic. Small details were different. Naruto for one. Mr. title character himself wasn’t how she imagined. Looking nothing like the realistic cosplays she’d seen. The nine tails host was a less orange, no whisker, foul mouthed class clown. 

He wore a jumpsuit of sorts, but it was mostly dark blue with orange and white details. Sasuke was also slightly altered, his hair was shaggy and its resemblance to duck butt was non-existent. Blue top and white shorts were replaced with a black jacket over a black shirt and grey pants. The jacket, of course, had the Uchiha symbol sewn onto the back. He was even more Mr. Emo with this look. She bet he would have been a MCR fan. Maybe a dash of eyeliner to complete the prince of edge and darkness look.

Though he had every reason to be. Having your family slaughtered really sucked. 

# Just breathe. #

(( If you can keep your head out of your ass long enough to learn something really useful we could take a hunting trip. ))

No -_-*

(( You’re no fun. ))

Ryoka went back to staring at the wall. Being fun didn’t keep you alive. 

She raised her head at the sound of footsteps, and just noticing the lack of non team seven members in the room, winced. Shit, she needed to pay more attention to her surroundings. She had a feeling this round would be very very short. 

A man with silver hair, that did not defy gravity, and a mask entered. Kakashi. Wasn’t there something missing, something about an eraser? 

“ You’re late.” Sasuke said as he stood up from his chair. 

“ Hn, I had to stop and help an old woman carry her groceries home.” She chuckled, his tardiness would get annoying fast, maybe she should start bringing books with her. Would a bookstore sell smutty romance novels to 12 year olds? She was technically an adult since she was a genin and would be getting paid once the missions started. Though that money was meant for equipment and supplies. Maybe she could just borrow some from her sensei. 

Shit, they were walking into the hall, what had she missed? Ryoka hastily followed, coming to walk behind Naruto, as they made their way to the roof. 

“Let’s start with introductions, tell me about yourselves. Likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future. Naruto-kun why don’t you go first?”

“My name is Usumaki Naruto. I like eating ramen and reading comic books. My favorite ramen is from the Ichiraku Noodle shop. I hate liars and bullies. My hobbies are trying different kinds of ramen. And my dream is to become the greatest fucking Hokage the village has ever seen!”

Well that’s a little more well rounded than canon, but ramen still seemed to be the theme. 

“Okay, next.”

“ My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I hate a lot of things and don’t particularly like anything, my dream is to avenge the Uchiha and restore my Clan.”

# He’s going to need a harem for that one, any interest in applying for the job? #

Hell no! I’m not going to spend my life shooting out mini Uchihas left and right!

# Good, you need a man, not an emotionally stunted boy to pop that cherry. Now Kakashi looks like he knows his way around a cherry tree#

Please stop TT-TT

“Next”

“Um, I’m Sugimoto Ryoka, I like to draw and learn new jutsu. I also enjoy studying medical ninjutsu in my spare time. Things I dislike... spicy food and people who hurt others, not like just your average ninja doing their job. But, like, people that go around hurting people who can’t defend themselves, like kids and animals. Actually my dream is to become strong enough to hunt those people down and make it so they can’t hurt anyone ever again. Maybe invent a jutsu that lets them experience what their victims felt over and again. An endless cycle of pain and agony!” Whoops, that last part was a bit much, judging by the way they were staring at her. 

“ Wow and I thought Sasuke over here was dark as hell, you’ve really thought that shit out!” Naruto was grinning at her. Sasuke was wearing the “I’m an avenger face” and Kakashi, well Kakashi was just staring at her, face blank. That was probably different from what he was expecting, hadn’t Sakura’s answers just been her fangirling over Sasuke. Wait, hadn’t Kakashi been expecting the girl of the group to be more concerned with boys than training?! He’s sexist on top of being a pervert!

# You should still tap that first chance you get. #

I’m twelve - _ -‘ 

# Physically yes, but in years lived you’re older than he is. There are ways to fix what you’re lacking. Just master a transformation jutsu. #

I’m pretty sure that’s not how that works. 

# How do you think covert seduction missions are carried out? #

Guess I can ask Kakashi-sensei to teach me in those rare moments he’s not solely focused on the boys. Please sensei can I have some jutsu

# Maybe if you show him what you can really do he will be more invested in teaching you. #

Isn’t it his job to teach me? 

# You might be assigned to his team, but that doesn’t mean you’ve earned your place there yet. This world is harsh and only the strong survive. Isn’t that why you decided to take this path once more? To be able to survive? #

I don’t want to just survive, I want to thrive!

# Then show him. # 

“Okay then, we have our first mission tomorrow, it will be a survival exercise. Bring your gear, you’ll need it. Oh, and you better skip breakfast, you’re likely to puke.”

With that he disappeared leaving a block of wood in his place.


End file.
